


we tried the world; good god it wasn't for us

by eclipsecard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, because yknow :'), i slipped a headcanon in here, like yuto never meets yuya au sort of thing, this is also kinda au'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsecard/pseuds/eclipsecard
Summary: “Shun…?” Yuto can barely manage to say his friend’s name.“Mm?” Shun looks at him.“...Tell Ruri I… said hello when… when you… when you find her, okay…?” His breathing is getting more shallow.Shun nods. “O-Of course...”





	we tried the world; good god it wasn't for us

It’s raining. It’s dark.

But the one thing keeping Shun from seeing the world around him clearly is the tears in his eyes. He can’t stop shaking, and he doesn’t know if it’s from the cold rain water, or all of the emotions he’s feeling.

“Yuto,” He whispers, his voice shaking and cracking when he does, “Yuto?”

The boy looks up. His head is in Shun’s lap, with one of the latter’s arms supporting his head, and the other holding the former’s left hand. His eyes are empty, but they’re open. His face is much paler than it was a few minutes ago, and his breathing is shallow. He opens his mouth to speak, but he coughs instead, and only blood comes out of his mouth.

They’ve been sitting on the concrete, in the middle of the road, for quite some time now. There are no cars - why would there be, in all this wreckage? Shun can’t remember the last time he saw one, actually.

Yuto squeezes Shun’s hand, and it pulls him back to reality - and he quickly realizes he’d rather be alone with his thoughts. He doesn’t want to face this.

He can’t.

He can’t lose him, too.

He looks down at Yuto. The rain has washed the blood off of his face, but his hair is still matted with it from his head injury. Shun blinks away more tears.

“...Hey, Shun?” Yuto’s voice breaks the deafening silence, though it’s barely above a whisper.

“Yes?” Shun responds, and he’s trying not to start sobbing.

“Do you remember… when you and Ruri used to sing that song to me when I came over…? On the nights I couldn’t… couldn’t sleep?” Yuto sounds weak, and Shun can’t stand it. It hurts.

Hearing Ruri’s name hurts too.

But of course he remembers.

“Absolutely,” He recalls the late nights he and his sister spent with their best friend. He had trouble sleeping sometimes, but they were always there to help him - he liked listening to them sing, so that was what they did. It always helped him sleep. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Yuto smiles a bit at the memory, and his grip on Shun’s hand loosens momentarily. “Can… can you sing that song to me again? I just… just wanna… hear it one more time… it always helps me sleep…” He meets Shun’s eyes, and they both tear up again. “...I’m scared, Shun. I’m scared,” His voice cracks, and his body shakes as he breaks into sobs.

“I know, I know…” Shun squeezes Yuto’s hand. He’s trying not to start crying, he has to stay strong for Yuto, but it’s so hard. “...I’ll sing for you so you can sleep, okay? There’s nothing to be scared of. I’m here. You’re… you’re gonna... be okay.” He can’t stop the few tears that roll down his cheeks as he speaks.

But nevertheless, he starts singing, softly, never breaking eye contact with Yuto as he does. He runs a hand through his best friend’s hair, and watches the life slowly fade from his eyes.

Yuto interrupts him in the middle of the song, but Shun doesn’t mind. “Shun…?” He can barely manage to say his friend’s name.

“Mm?” Shun looks at him.

“...Tell Ruri I… said hello when… when you… when you find her, okay…?” His breathing is getting more shallow.

Shun nods. “O-Of course.”

“...I… I love… you…” Yuto mumbles, and his grip on Shun’s hand slips again, but he doesn’t have enough time to regain it again. 

His body stops shaking, and his breathing stops.

“I… I love you too.” Shun mumbles, though he knows Yuto can’t hear him.

Shun hangs his head, and lets himself sob, holding his best friends body close to his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry-” He whispers. 

He wasn’t strong enough. He’s never been strong enough.

But he can’t give up - Ruri needs him.

He can fight for her, at least.

He just hopes she isn’t gone too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i'm sorry but i'm definitely not.


End file.
